The present disclosure is generally directed to toner compositions, and more specifically, to toner compositions comprising polymeric compositions. The polymeric compositions further include a polymeric additive and a silicone-polyether copolymer.
Electrophotographic printing utilizes toner particles which may be produced by a variety of processes. One such process includes an emulsion aggregation (“EA”) process that forms toner particles in which surfactants are used in forming a latex emulsion. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,967, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, as one example of such a process.
Combinations of amorphous and crystalline polyesters may be used in the EA process. This resin combination may provide toners with high gloss and relatively low-melting point characteristics (sometimes referred to as low-melt, ultra low melt, or ULM), which allows for more energy efficient and faster printing.
The use of additives with EA toner particles may be important in realizing optimal toner performance, such as, for providing improved charging characteristics, improved flow properties, and the like. Poor fusing creates problems in paper adhesion and print performance. Poor toner flow cohesion can affect toner dispense, which creates problems in gravity-fed cartridges, and leads to deletions on paper. In addition, the use of additives with EA toner particles may also mitigate bias charge roller (BCR) contamination.
There is a continual need for improving the additives used in toners, including formation of EA toners, especially low-melt EA toners to improve toner flow and reduce BCR contamination. There is also a continual need to develop lower cost EA toners.